Te Lo He Dicho Ahora
by Indirectamente Kogan
Summary: ¿Qué demonios? ¿Por qué crees que he venido por mi propia voluntad? / Kogan / Song-Fic I've Told You Now – Sam Smith.


**New Song-Fic!**

 **Escuché esta canción por primera vez el lunes en la madrugada en spotify y de inmediato me vinieron ideas a la cabeza sobre esto. Espero les guste!**

 **POV Logan**

Cerré la puerta de la casa y caminé por el pequeño sendero hasta la calle. Solté un suspiro y caí en la acera, puse mis manos sobre mis ojos cerrados e intenté analizar todo en una buena manera, ¡pero realmente no podía! Quería llorar, quería gritar. Sentía un ardor en el pecho y una presión en mi garganta que no me dejaba respirar. Kendall me rompió el corazón de la peor manera que podía hacerlo...

 _–¡Dejame explicar!_

 _–¡¿Qué vas a explicar?! ¡Está todo aquí, Kendall! ¡No tuviste el valor ni las pelotas para decírmelo! ¡Estabas tan distante en estas semanas, pero yo...!– sentía como mi voz se iba rompiendo. Quería llorar, quería golpearlo tan fuerte._

 _Empezó a acercarse a mí, puse mis manos sobre su pecho y lo empujé. –Logie..._

 _–¡No me toques! ¡No me vuelvas a llamar así! ¡¿Cómo...?! ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto y... esconderlo por tanto tiempo?!_

 _–Por favor no..._

 _–¡No me pidas que no me enoje! ¡YA ESTOY ENOJADO! Yo...– me rompió. En verdad no lo creía. Sentí unos brazos rodeandome, no pude evitarlo y me abracé a él. Me sentía tan mal por hacerlo._

 _Me separé y lo empujé lejos. Me limpié las lágrimas con la manga de la camisa, respiré ondo y exhalé para tranquilizarme. –Eres un idiota Kendall..._

 _–No tienes idea de cuantas veces me lo repito. No quería lastimarte..._

 _–Pero ya lo hiciste... ya lo hiciste y no se puede reparar._

 _Fui a la puerta, él me agarró fuerte del brazo tratando de detenerme. Me solté fuerte y le di una abofeteada. Abrí la puerta y salí._

Me acosté en la acera y sólo miré las estrellas. Debí haber sospechado antes pero, el amor me tenía tan ciego. Que estúpido. Tengo que encontrar una solución a esto. Olvidarme de Kendall e irme lejos. Empezar... no tanto de cero, pero... volver a tener un inicio en algún lugar lejos.

–¿Logan?– me volteé y vi que Kendall caminaba donde mí. Estaba a punto de levantarme, sin embargo él me sujetó de los hombros y se sentó junto mí. –Hablemos por favor.

–Lo único que quiero hacer ahora mismo es tratar conmigo. Fuiste un imbécil.

–Lo sé.– suspiró. –Lo sé, lo sé. Lo fui, lo soy y probablemente lo seré en el futuro... No quiera que lo supieras ahora, no así.

–En algún momento iba a saber.

–Pero no quería que fuera así.

–Tú tienes la culpa.– dije mirándolo a los ojos por primera vez desde que se sentó conmigo.

–Y lo lamento, y lo voy a recordar siempre.

–Perdiste algo que jamás ni nunca volverás a tener.

–¿Qué quieres decir?

–Sabes lo que quiero decir. Es como caminar en el calor todo el día sin agua. Es como esperar por un amigo mirando a todos los demás encontrarse con los suyos en aquella esquina, y realmente me sentí como lo último, o perdiendo en una discusión, a pesar de que tienes razón no puedes conseguir organizar tus pensamientos.

–Lo siento, por todo.

–No lo sientes, yo sí lo hago. Tú no eres el del corazón roto ahora. Me siento tan... utilizado...– aparté la cara y vi mis manos sobre mis rodillas.

–Pero...

–Todavía me abstengo de hablar de ti... hablar de ti. Me conoces bien, no me explico, pero ¿qué demonios? ¿Por qué me hiciste eso y por qué crees que he venido aquí por mi propia voluntad? Todos sabían que yo te amaba como el infierno y James y Carlos me obligaron a preguntarte porqué actuabas extraño. Nunca dijiste nada, buscamos por nuestros propios medios. Desperdiciando todo mi precioso tiempo en venir hasta acá y en buscar tonterías. La verdad ha salido.

–No es tan malo...

–¿No es tan malo? ¡¿No es tan malo?! ¡Jo está embarazada! ¡Va a tener un bebé tuyo, Kendall Knight! ¡Y se supone que tú y yo estamos comprometidos!... Te lo he dicho ahora.

Quedó en silencio un momento. Viendo el suelo de la calle. Pensando en quién sabe qué.

–Dejame arreglarlo.

–No se puede arreglar. Ella no va a abortar. Sabés que está enamorada de ti desde hace año, y me hizo la vida imposible desde que supo lo nuestro. No me cabe cómo... por qué...

–Logan...

–¡Te di amor! ¡Te di sexo! ¡Mi tiempo! ¡Gran parte de mi vida!

–Logan, oyeme.

–¡No! ¡Eres un idiota!

–Sí, pero... todos los vecinos están oyendo...

–¡¿Y qué si oyen?! ¡ES TU CULPA QUE LO NUESTRO SE VAYA A LA MIERDA!

–¿E-estás terminando...?

Reí irónicamente. –No esperabas que me quedara contigo después de esto...

Bajó la mirada.

–Tú sabes lo que quiero decir aunque hago mi mejor esfuerzo, sigo decepcionando al equipo. Eres todo lo que quiero ¿por qué debo resistirme cuando estás allí para mí? Ah sí, estás acostándote con Jo mientras yo estaba en casa esperándote. Todavía me abstengo de hablar de ti me conoces bien, no me explico pero ¡¿qué demonios?! ¡¿Por qué crees que he venido aquí por mi propia voluntad?! Desperdiciando todo mi precioso tiempo... La verdad ha salido y yo te la he dicho ahora.– me levanté y empecé a caminar al lado opuesto de él.

–¿A dónde vas?

–Lejos de aquí. Lejos de ti. Tal vez me vaya por siempre.

Lo escuché correr y me agarró del brazo otra vez. –¡Sueltame!

–¡No!

–¡Me estás lastimando!

–¡No me puedes dejar solo!

–¡Sí puedo! ¡Y lo voy a hacer!– me solté, volteé y empecé a caminar. Quería huir. Iría a casa de Carlos, empacaría un poco de ropa y me iría en el primer vuelo a Texas.

–¡Podemos arreglar esto!

Me detuve en seco. Me giré y reí irónicamente. –¿Podemos arreglarlo? Me engañaste por meses Kendall, me mentiste y... estás esperando un bebé de Jo.

–Logan por favor. Yo te amo...

–No digas más mentiras. No.– su rostro se volvió triste. –No podemos ni vamos a seguir. Esto se acabó y es culpa tuya. ¡Tienes toda la culpa!

–¡Es culpa tuya también!

–¿Eh? ¡Oh genial! ¡Ahora resulta que es culpa mía!

–¡Yo quería una relación como antes! ¡Te quería a ti! ¡Quería amor, quería sexo, pasión!– rodé los ojos. –¡Te quería de vuelta y tú solo pasabas con tus malditos libros y trabajos! ¡No tenías tiempo para mí!

–Bien.– me acerqué a él. –Número uno: es la excusa más estúpida y patética que has dicho, y eso que has dicho muchas. Número dos: esto ya terminó. No hay nada entre tú y yo, esto terminó. Me iré lo más rápido de acá y nunca más regresaré. Y número tres: yo...– bajé la cabeza, me mordí el labio y puse mi mano sobre mi abdomen, respiré ondo y volví a mirarlo. –No quiero volver a saber de ti, Knight.

Me giré y volví a caminar. Lo escuchaba gritar mi nombre con la voz entrecortada. Yo solo seguí caminando. Me rompió el corazón y me hizo pedazos, pero todavía lo amaba, sin embargo no podía volver, no iba a volver. Me había roto tanto. Y esto no iba a ser bueno para el bebé... Nuestro bebé, mi bebé mejor dicho. Estoy embarazado. Quería decírselo hace un par de semanas pero entonces me enteré de lo de Jo y... todo se derrumbó. Yo podría cuidar a mi bebé solo, tenía que hacerlo. Sufriría mucho pero las cosas ya están hechas, se lo he dicho ya.

 **Espero les haya gustado! Reviews?.)**

 **–Indirectamente Kogan.**


End file.
